The Songs of the Sea
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: The Winx are Mermaids... The Betas, along with Diaspro and Chimera... Are Sirens... The Specialists are Humans... Flora is the Princess of Atlantis... She finds Herself Falling in Love with a Human... Will they Ever be Together...? DISCONTINUED!
1. The Secrets and Legends

**Hey! XD New Story Time! :D I Got This Idea From My Two Favorite Songs! :) You Will Find Out Which Two Very Soon... XD So... I Hope You All LOVE This! I Will Be Posting The Sequel To, _"Different Is Me?"_ VERY Soon! :) Anyway... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_The Songs of the Sea..._  
**

* * *

_A Long Time Ago... A Terrible Storm, Stirred Over the Ocean. Nobody knew what This Storm was caused by. But, We soon Learned. This Terrible Storm, was caused by... Mermaids..._

_Mermaids are Mythical Creatures, which Live in the Ocean. The can control Weather, Waves, anything of that Sort. They can breathe underwater. They Have Tails and Fins, as You all know. They are... Magical... _

_Sirens are Mythical Creatures, which Live in the Ocean. They aren't exactly, Friendly Creatures. They are Very Similar to Mermaids. But, they are not as... Helpful... These Creatures... Caused a Terrible Feud of Earth... Now, These Creatures and Humans... Are Not Allowed to Communicate... Not Even Mermaids and Humans..._

_There are Secrets about these Creatures... Secrets... That only I know..._

_The Songs of the Sea, for instance. These Songs are very Powerful._

_The Mermaids' Song. This Song, is very Powerful. It Breaks the Curse of, The Song of the Sirens._

_The Song of the Sirens. This Song, is Powerful. With just One Verse. You will be Under it's Spell. Sirens use this Song, to get Mortals to Kill themselves. Only the Mermaid Song, can Break this Spell._

_The Mermaid's Necklace. This Necklace, belonged to the Most Powerful Mermaid in the Sea. They say, whoever Finds this Necklace... Will be the next Ruler and... Is the Most Powerful Mermaid in the Sea... But... If a Siren finds it... The Entire Ocean... Will be in Danger..._

_These Secrets will Never be discovered, though... Therefor... I am the Only one who Acknowledges them..._

* * *

**Sorry For The Shortness! :( The Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon! :) I Did NOT Mean To Copy, _"Some Hearts" _By, Vampiress... I Am SO Sorry If I Did! :( I Love You All! :) Please Review! :D**


	2. The Quest

**Hey! :D Told You The New Chapter Would Be Up Soon! XD Don't Say I Didn't Warn You! Haha! :) This Plot Will Be... Different? So... BEWARE! XD Haha! :) Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_The Songs of the Sea..._  
**

* * *

Hi! I'm Flora! Princes of Atlantis... I am Very Overprotected. Mostly by My Father, King Neptune. And, My Brother, Prince Triton. I Wish I had My own Life. I am Controlled, basically. I Never leave the Palace. Well... Sometimes I sneak out... I just Love singing the Mermaid Song... I go up onto the Sand, and Sing. I want to... I might, right now...

I swim up to the Surface of the Beach. I wash up onto the Shore. It is so Beautiful... Then... Sirens! They are Singing! I Better act quick!

The Sirens song... Is So Powerful...

**"Don't Fall Asleep At The Helm"**

I lost my heart, my home is the ocean.  
The waves underneath will soon be my home.  
I will fall asleep.  
I'll close my eyes and dream of days when I wasn't all alone.

All that I know is gone  
(Take what is left of me now)  
All that I know is gone  
(Take what is left of me)  
Fall deeper and deeper, the sirens are singing your songs.

I'll miss my breath, there's no more left.  
I'll miss the sound of the wind at my back.  
The depths have a number, they call you by name.  
Fall asleep, Davy Jones calls you.  
So fall asleep, fall asleep and dream.

All that I know is gone  
(Take what is left of me now)  
All that I know is gone  
(Take what is left of me)  
Fall deeper and deeper, the sirens are singing your songs.

But... The Mermaids's Song, is More Powerful...

**"New Horizons"**

So you're tired but you're alive  
So open up your eyes  
And you can get some sleep when you are dead  
Kill the clock inside your head  
Bring your normalcy to the edge  
And watch it drown in new horizons  
New horizons

You said I'd only have to wait until I died  
And that's no time  
How did we come to think that this was funny  
Cheering and laughing at the dying  
While we've been riding the light in you

_[Chorus:]_  
Wait  
You said I'd only have to wait until I die  
(New horizons)  
There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly  
(New horizons)  
Wait until I fly  
(New horizons)

_[Bridge:]_  
Sin with a conquest  
Life floods in with a new quest  
Here's a voice for the voiceless  
And a song for the soulless  
Life floods in

_[Chorus]_  
Wait  
You said I'd only have to wait until I die  
(New horizons)  
There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly  
(New horizons)  
Wait until I fly  
(New horizons)

When the times keep going wrong and we go right  
When the times keep going wrong and we go right

_[Chorus]_  
Wait  
You said I'd only have to wait until I die  
(New horizons)  
There is no such thing as time  
Inside this moment no sun rising  
Wait until I fly  
(New horizons)  
Wait until I fly  
(New horizons)

When the times keep going wrong and we go right  
We go right

I finish Singing. And, Everything goes back to Normal... Those Sirens! They get in the way of Everything! Oh! I Forgot to Mention...

We discovered these Songs just Recently. We also discovered, that a Mermaids' Kiss... Is not just a Kiss to Mortals... I will tell More about that, Later... I have to get back to My Father.

* * *

**_The Atlantis Palace..._**

* * *

"Father!" I call, swimming into the Thrown Room, "Father!"

"Yes, What is it?" My Father questions, with a worried look on His face.

"It is The Sirens!" I exclaim, "They were Singing, again!"

"I will Deal with them, Later." Father states, looking down.

"What is Wrong, Father?" I ask, concerned.

"The Ocean..." My Father mumbles, "The Necklace..."

"What about The Ocean?" I demand, "What Necklace!?"

"The Mermaid Necklace..." Father states, "It is at Risk of being found... By a, Siren..."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I overheard, a couples of Sirens. Talking about..." My Father says, "How They are going to find, The Mermaid Necklace..."

"That would bring, Great Trouble..." I say, concerned.

"Yes it would..." Father says, "Go. Go find someone to Help. To Help You find The Necklace, First."

"But!" I protested, "A Human needs to Help! I do not have a Helper!"

"That is why I said Go and Find One!" My Father demanded.

"Yes Father..." I sigh, swimming to The Surface.

* * *

_**The Surface...**_

* * *

"Help!" I yell, as I reach the Surface, "Someone Help, Me!"

"May I ask what with?" I hear, I look over to the Shore, and see a Boy. About My age.

"I Need a Mortal." I state. "To Help Me, find The Mermaid Necklace..."

"Maybe I can Help..." He says, "I'm Helia..."

"I am Flora..." I say.

"Let Me Help You, out of the Water..." He says, taking My hand.

"No!" I exclaim, "I am a Mermaid, You see..."

I flap My tail, to show Him.

"A-A..." Helia stutters, blinking, "A Mermaid...?"

* * *

**That's It! :D Hope It Was Good! I Worked REALLY Hard! I Love You All! I Just Want To Give A Little Thank You, To MusicalMusa... For Helping Me With The Title! :D Thank You! :) Okay... So... I Love You All! Please Review! :D**


End file.
